Danger on the Moors
by gluegirl56
Summary: Kate and Nick are planning a nice and quiet evening by the fire but a traffic accident rudely interrupts their plans. Nick is injured while helping out and Kate is worried that there is more to it than he lets on. If anyone is out there please read and review. It would make my day!
1. Chapter 1

Heartbeat – Danger on the Moors

_Disclaimer:_ Heartbeat is not my creation and doesn't belong to me. I merely wish to play around with a few marvelous characters for a while and hopefully contribute with a good story to the archive. Maybe I can inspire someone else to write a story because there's far too few out there.

_Characters:_ I like to involve as many of the regulars as I can but it centers on Nick and Kate.

_Genre:_ Hurt/comfort, romance, angst, crime, drama

_Time/Spoilers:_ Set in season two with spoilers for Manhunt/End of the Line/Bitter Harvest

_Summary:_ Kate and Nick are planning a nice and quiet evening by the fire but a traffic accident rudely interrupts their plans. Nick is injured while helping out and Kate is worried that there is more to it than he lets on.

_Beta:_ Thank you _NuGirl_ and _Rollieo 122_ for taking time to help me with grammar and such.

OOOOOO

**Chapter One – The Calm before the Storm **

Kate Rowan walked briskly into the kitchen and put the kettle on. She sliced some bread and then walked over to the refrigerator to retrieve a couple of eggs and bacon. Ten minutes later she sat down at the kitchen table, poured a cup of tea, placed the eggs and bacon on a plate and hungrily took a large bite of her sandwich. She sighed noticing the time, she had to hurry or else she would be late. Not really having time to read the newspaper she put it aside and reached for her tea as she heard Nick padding through the living room.

"Morning," Kate greeted cheerfully as she took one last bite of her sandwich.

Nick yawned and ran a hand through his unruly hair as he sat down at the kitchen table, dressed in his dressing gown. "Morning," he said with a tired smile as she leaned in for a kiss.

"When did you get home last night?" she asked softly and walked over to the counter to pick up her medical bag.

"Around four, I think," he said and looked at her as she retrieved her coat, making herself ready for work. "I kissed you and said good night," he added.

"I thought I was dreaming," she offered mischievously. "I'll be out most of the day, again. These last few days have been unbelievably busy."

Nick chuckled slightly. "You think? We've hardly seen each other. It's almost worse than London," he complained mildly.

Kate looked at him slyly. "I tell you what, tonight, when I get home, we sit down next to the fire and have a glass of wine, just you and me and no work," she suggested.

OOOOOO

It was late afternoon and chilly outside when PC Nick Rowan finally managed to excuse himself from the widow at High Cottage Farm. She was a nice older woman but she'd become very lonely since her husband passed away a month ago. She'd reported several mysterious sightings over the past weeks and he could have sworn she called the police just to get some company. Today was no exception, she claimed she'd seen a man prowling around the premises and that she was feeling threatened by it. After two hours of running around the farm and trying to assure her there was no one there he'd sat down to have a cup of tea and then he was finally on his way home.

Nick took a deep breath and smiled to himself as he accelerated towards the main road, heading for Ashfordly and then Aidensfield. As he neared the junction a delivery truck rushed past with such a speed that Rowan had to cling to the brakes. Annoyed at almost ending up on the windshield of the truck he revved the accelerator and took off after it.

The delivery truck continued to speed through the landscape and Nick had trouble staying on its tail. He frowned slightly as he spotted a lonely cyclist a bit further down the meandering road but gave it no further thought.

The green delivery truck raced down the hill and neared the cyclist just as the road inclined once again. Taken by surprise at the break-neck speed the truck had, the drunken cyclist veered into the roadway and crashed down on the hard asphalt. Equally surprised by the action taken by the cyclist, the delivery man slammed the brakes and spun the wheel around avoiding the cyclist with only inches to spare.

The delivery truck went over the hill, out of control, and when it was almost out of Nick's sight, as the road declined again, it went over the middle line. PC Rowan felt the hair at the back of his neck rise as he caught the red roof of the local bus coming from the other direction. There was no way to avoid it, the crash was inevitable. The noise of metal scraping and screeching tires seemed to echo around the moors as the speeding delivery truck clipped the front of the bus with its passenger side. Nick automatically gripped the brakes, managing a full stop, a few meters before the accident site. He reached for his radio, knowing full well that every second counted.

"Delta-Alpha-Two-Four to control, please respond," he said into the mouthpiece, willing for one of his colleagues to make a run for it.

"Delta-Alpha-Two-Four to control, please respond," he urged, unintentionally raising his voice.

"_Delta-Alpha-Two-Four, this is control receiving," _PC Ventress calm voice carried over line.

Nick breathed a sigh of relief and a tiny smile spread on his lips. "Alf, there's been an automotive accident up on the moors. It involves the local bus, you better send someone quickly!"

The urging in Nick's voice caused Alf to quickly forget the tea and egg lying in wait for him at the desk. Something really bad had apparently happened. _"Look, Nick, do you need any medical assistance?"_ he asked almost reluctant to know.

"Most definitely," he replied almost instantly. "But, Alf, Kate is supposed to be out most of the day," he added remembering that his wife had told him so early in the morning.

"_Let's hope she's back,"_ the older copper replied darkly_. "I'll phone the surgery and Phil is on his way as we speak," _he added reassuringly.

"Thanks, Alf," Nick replied in appreciation.

"_Just be careful, Nick,"_ Ventress returned and let go of the transmitter button. "Just be careful."

OOOOOO

Dr. Kate Rowan exhaustedly parked the car outside the surgery. She killed the engine and retrieved the key before slowly leaning back in the seat, closing her eyes. It had been such a crazy day, she'd hastened from farm to farm, tending to sick people and she was running late, again. She blinked her tired eyes open and glanced at the door to the surgery, wondering if she had been in her right mind when she'd set up appointments in the late afternoon when she'd known she would be out the whole day.

Alex had gotten home the day before but she hadn't really had a chance to speak with him since then. She hadn't had time to explain why she had changed the surgery hours or asked him how his trip had been. Kate groaned; she didn't really feel up to it at the moment either. The doctor took a deep breath before she finally opened the car door, grabbed her medical bag and headed for her office. She hoped Nick was having a better day.

OOOOOO

An eerie silence spread over the area as he jumped off his motorbike and half-ran, half-jogged, towards the bus. Pieces of shredded tires and twisted metal lay on the road, including a rear mirror which lay upside down with the surface crushed and the smell of petrol was ominous. Nick grimaced as he grabbed hold of the buckled front right door of the delivery truck and tried to pry it open. The driver lay slouched over the steering wheel with a rather nasty looking head wound to his temple. Rowan cursed under his breath as the door wouldn't budge and then tried again, more forcefully. The twisted hinges screamed in protest as he pushed it aside and leaned in to have a look. When he was satisfied that the man was still breathing he made his way over to the bus. Having helped Kate on a number of occasions, he knew that the delivery driver shouldn't be moved without medical personnel present.

Nick swallowed and felt the bile rise in his throat as he stepped into the bus. The air was heavily scented with a mixture of puke, blood and gasoline. For a moment he stared at the bus driver, who lay sprawled over the wheel, his head smashed through the window, which had shattered into a million pieces. His features hardened at the sight as he then moved further into the cabin, trying to assess the situation.

Small children sat on the floor, crying, and a mother sat with her newborn child in her lap, rocking it slightly, while a single tear escaped her eye. An older man lay in a heap at the back of the bus, bleeding heavily, and a few hikers sat together staring into nothingness, seemingly in chock. Nick froze as a bloody hand locked around his wrist as he momentarily stopped. He instinctively turned around only to stare into the blue eyes of a fairly young woman.

"Constable," she said with forced calmness. "You've got to help me, I think my husband is dying," she managed in a quivering voice.

Nick smiled politely and knelt beside her in the aisle. He noted sadly the state her husband was in, the clammy skin and the pale complexion, the blood soaked coat.

"I'll do the best I can," he assured her softly. "I'll try and help everyone the best I can until further help arrives."

Glancing around and seeing the unhappy faces, the battered people, he really wished for Kate to be there, she could make a difference.

OOOOOO

_1/9_

_To be __continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – One Accident Seldom Comes Alone **

OOOOOO

PC Phil Bellamy adjusted the radio for the second time and grabbed hold of the microphone in the patrol car as he cast a quick glance in the rearview mirror. He was getting worried about Nick. His friend hadn't called in since he'd left the station and he couldn't seem to reach him over the radio.

"Delta-Alpha-Four-Four to Delta-Alpha-Two-Four, come in please," he said willing for Nick to answer. However, the only reply he got was static. Phil sighed; he really hoped nothing had happened.

He stared at the road in front of him, running almost on autopilot; the monotony of the landscape caused his mind to wander miles away. Then something glimmered in the rearview mirror and he straightened in his seat, his senses suddenly on full alert. He admonished himself for letting his mind slip instead of keeping an eye out for anything, or anyone that may come after him.

He placed his car near the middle of the road and began to flash the police light, indicating to the driver that had come up behind him that there was something going on. The driver of the dark blue Jaguar XK 150, however, didn't seem to consider that there might be a hindrance on the road, other than Bellamy's police car. He honked and Phil saw the man's lips move ever so slightly in his rearview mirror. A steady stream of impolite words no doubt. Phil shook his head. 'People have no respect for the police nowadays,' he thought grimly.

Nearing the accident site he moved out in the left driving lane. The Jaguar then suddenly shot past him, its driver glaring at him through the windscreen. Phil just stared at him. 'What's he playing at?' he thought aghast with a deep frown.

"Hey!" he suddenly shouted. "There's been an accident, you can't…" the young constable trailed off hearing a loud crash and paled considerably as he imagined how the car had plowed straight over the hill and on to the next to end up at the accident site. He stomped on the accelerator, willing for the small car to go faster.

OOOOOO

Nick worriedly turned his head as he heard a frantic scream coming from outside the bus. He hastily rose from his position next to a wounded child and gave the small medical supply box to the shaken teacher. He started to move further back down the aisle as the sound of screeching tyres filled his ears. A few seconds later, something impacted the rear bumper of the bus at high speed, and even though the bus was much larger, the speeding car managed to shift the momentum causing the bus to slide further to the side of the road and incline rather steeply. Nick fumbled for something to hold on to but failed miserably. The force of the impact threw him up in the air and forward in the bus until he landed head first, in a heap, next to the broken door.

OOOOOO

Phil threw the car door open and jumped out of the vehicle, feeling his heart rate quicken at the sight in front of him.

"You, idiot," he shouted at the driver of the sports car. At that moment he didn't care if the man would report him for harassment later.

The fancy dressed driver blinked his eyes open and stared uncomprehendingly at the seemingly angry police constable.

Phil sighed and moved over to stand next to the car and then knelt by the door. "Are you all right, sir?" he questioned with forced politeness.

"I think so," the driver managed through clenched teeth.

"Good, stay where you are then and wait for the doctor to come and check you out," Bellamy replied and left the man with little sympathy, if any at all.

He hurried toward the bus as he heard the siren of the ambulance in the distance. It looked like a war zone, a real mess. He gulped as his eyes landed on the bloodied bus driver and reached up to cover his mouth, trying not to empty the contents of his stomach right there and then. The young constable squeezed himself into the bus and froze almost instantly as he spotted his colleague lying prone on the floor.

"Oh my…" he mumbled. "Nick! Can you hear me?"

Rowan remained still as Phil gently shook him by the shoulders which only heightened his anxiety and worry. "Come on, buddy," he tried. "Wake up, Nick!"

That finally elicited a groan from the floored Aidensfield constable.

A tiny smirk spread on Phil's face. "That's right, come on, back to the land of the living," he encouraged.

Nick sluggishly reached up with his arm to touch his throbbing forehead and noticed with dismay that he was bleeding as his fingers came away red.

"Easy there, Nick, you've got a bit of a bang on the head I'm afraid," Phil explained sounding remorseful.

Nick frowned, that wasn't like Phil. "What's going on?" he asked softly in a strained voice.

"I'm so sorry, I should've…" Phil began meekly.

"Sorry for what, Phil?" Nick asked confused as he turned slightly to steady himself on one elbow. "Help me up, would you?"

Phil worriedly scrutinized his friend as he reluctantly reached out his hand for Nick to grab. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?" he tried kindly.

"Definitely," Nick returned and bravely disguised a wince as he was pulled upright.

Bellamy nodded at the back of the bus. "How are they?" he asked.

"Some are really bad, Phil. I was hoping you would have brought Kate with you, or Alex," he returned seriously.

"No one answered at the surgery but I'm sure Alf will try and hail them until someone picks up," he said and whirled around as the two ambulance men popped their noses in.

"Oh good," Nick said breathing a sigh of relief. "There's a man in the back…I can't do anything for him, and a man sitting over there next to his wife," he explained gesturing for them.

The ambulance driver nodded in understanding. "We'll take care of them constable," he assured and glanced at the blood trickling down the side of Rowan's face. "Are you sure you are alright?" he added with concern.

Nick nodded and grimaced as his head protested the action. "I'm fine, thank you," he returned politely feeling it was more important that the bus passengers got care at the hospital.

"Very well," the paramedic said in disbelief as he walked past the two constables. "Has the doctor arrived yet?"

Phil stepped in. "Not yet, but we're working on it," he assured and frowned as he saw Nick slipping out through the door behind him and started walking toward his motorbike.

"Hey, where are you going?" he hollered as he hurried out of the bus to catch up.

Nick casually cast a glance over his shoulder. "I've got to get Kate here, I'll drive over to the surgery," he returned.

Phil hardly believed what he was hearing. "Are you out of your mind?" he questioned, grabbing hold of Nick's arm, temporarily stopping him. "You should probably be lying in a hospital bed."

Seeing there was no way of stopping him, Phil reached into his pocket and retrieved the car keys to the patrol car. "At least take the car. You're in no shape to ride your bike," he said softly.

Nick nodded, realizing he must look like crap and gratefully took the set of keys. He started to move around the bus when a commotion further down the road got his attention. He quickly strode over to see what it was all about.

The delivery man shouted at a worn old man standing next to a demolished bicycle. Nick groaned, he had forgotten about the cyclist. "Hey, what's going on here?" he questioned.

The cyclist frowned with a faraway expression on his face. He stumbled slightly and Nick reached out with his hand to steady him.

"Thank you, Const…," he slurred. "Constable Rowan."

Nick made a face. "Are you drunk Mr. Fowley?" he asked in surprise as he recognized the local farmer.

Pat Fowley pointed a finger at Nick's chest. "Absol…absolutely not," he managed. "But I've got a little problem with my bike."

The bloodied and battered delivery man snorted angrily. "A problem with your bike," he echoed. "You daft idiot, I could've killed you!" he added reaching for Fowley's collar.

Nick quickly stepped in to pull them apart, grimacing ever so slightly as the action sent a burning sensation down his left side. "Stop it you two or I'll throw you both in a cell," he ordered. "Together, that is."

The delivery man angrily shook off the constable's hands and walked away.

Nick looked from the farmer to the accident site at which the chocked driver of the delivery car was heading.

"Mr. Fowley, I'll deal with you later," PC Rowan clarified as he headed after the other man.

As Nick neared, the man's legs gave away under him and he collapsed down on his knees on the hard surface of the road, staring at the devastation he'd caused.

"I've killed them, women and children, all of them. I've killed them all," he mumbled in anguish as he turned to look up at Nick. "It's all my fault, constable," he whispered.

Nick chose to ignore his statement as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Mr…?" he asked kindly.

"Brad Walker," he answered.

Nick nodded. "I'm going to fetch the doctor, Mr. Walker. Do you think you could stand?" he wondered.

He nodded lightly.

"Good, then you can come with me," Nick said as he feared the man was more seriously injured than he let on.

OOOOOO

Dr. Alex Ferrenby walked into his house and combined surgery somewhat disturbed. While most of the villagers had quickly accepted Dr. Kate Rowan as his assistant and later even replacement, some still hadn't. Mrs. Rogers, one of the committee members in Aidensfield had read him the riot and lectured him about professionally handling patients. When she had phoned him to tell she had something important to discuss he should have known she was up to something. Apparently a lot of things had happened those two weeks that he had taken a much needed, and appreciated, holiday.

He glanced into the waiting area, afraid to be spotted and asked for advice. He didn't want to be the village doctor anymore; he had come to like life as a retired man now. However, he had no need to worry, there were only a handful of people in the room who nodded their greetings at him before going back to speak with each other or reading the paper. A slight smile tugged at the corner of his lips; after all, this errand could wait. Mrs. Rogers' gossip wasn't really that important, and he had always liked Kate and admired her straightforwardness, even though she pushed a bit too far at times - a bit too modern for him and country life perhaps.

Alex jumped slightly as the door behind him was thrown open and he whirled around to see who it was. PC Nick Rowan entered, bloodied and filthy, with an older man leaning heavily on him, his arm wrapped around the constable's middle. The old doctor caught himself staring and shook out of his reverie as Nick stumbled slightly. The two children in the waiting area ran out in the hallway and started shouting for their mother, the smaller child suddenly starting to cry at the scene in front of her.

"Alex," Nick acknowledged. "I could use some help," he added softly.

"Nick, what on earth is going on?" Dr. Ferrenby said worriedly. "You're hurt," he added.

The policeman shook his head slightly. "There's been an accident, a bus is involved, we need a doctor up there," Nick explained. "Is Kate here?"

The door to Kate's room suddenly opened and the woman in question popped her head out. "What's going on?" she began but trailed off as she made eye contact with her husband.

For a while she wasn't aware of the crying little child, the older man with the newspaper or even Alex, all she saw was the state that Nick was in. She rushed to them. "Oh my gosh, Nick, what have you done?" she admonished worriedly reaching out to trace the blood that slowly trickled down at the side of his head.

"Kate, he said softly. "Kate, I'm fine. Listen, there's been an accident, a lot of people have been injured. "You have to come with me," he urged.

Brad Walker, now in the hands of Alex, reached out for Nick. "It's all my fault, PC Rowan, all my fault," he mumbled. "I didn't see it coming, I…"

Nick looked at the devastated man. "Mr. Walker, listen to me, I'll leave you with Dr. Ferrenby, but I think you need to go to the hospital," he said and gave him a slight reassuring smile. "I'm sure everything is going to be all right." He turned to his wife, not liking the concerned look he was receiving. "Are you coming?" he asked.

"Nick," she grabbed his arm. "Nick, you're going nowhere, you're injured," she pleaded.

"It's not as bad as it looks, really," he assured.

"You go, Kate, I'll organize things around here and see to your patients," Alex said and nodded at Nick who mouthed a silent thank you.

"I'll get my medical bag," she said and hurried off toward her office. "You're definitely not driving," she hollered over her shoulder.

OOOOOO

2/9

To be continued

Thank you very much for your reviews ;) I love them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – In the Middle of the Chaos**

OOOOOO

"Constable," a young woman said, her voice slightly quivering. "I… think this man is dead," she finished.

Phil swallowed, grimacing ever so slightly, as he turned to walk forward, to where the bruised and battered woman sat, next to the bus driver. She unconsciously wiped her bloodied hand against the front seat as he neared.

Bellamy took a deep breath and reached out with his fingertips to try and find a pulse. However, the man's skin was slick and clammy, there was a very unhealthy look to his complexion and, even if the constable knew little about medical practice, he could see that the bus driver was beyond saving.

"Is he dead?" the woman's shaken voice rang out next to him.

Phil nodded sadly, biting his lower lip. "I'm afraid so," he said solemnly.

The woman buried her head in her hands, unable to keep her tears at bay anymore. Phil crouched next to her on the inclined floor and hesitantly placed an arm around her shoulders.

"For what it's worth, miss, everything is going to be okay," he said softly.

She sobbed, comforted by his gesture. "I'm so sorry. You must think I'm crazy," she murmured distractedly.

"What? No, definitely not," he assured kindly.

She glanced up at the young police constable and a slight smile tugged at the corner of her lips, despite everything that had happened. "My name is Tilly Robinson," the woman said introducing herself.

"Phil Bellamy," he replied, returning the smile.

OOOOO

Kate angrily shifted to a higher gear as they sped toward the accident site. "I think you should have gone to the hospital, Nick, or at least stayed with Alex," she said her voice unintentionally sharp as she tried to hide her growing anxiety.

"Kate, Phil is all alone up there, he needs all the help he can get," Nick reasoned.

She cast a glance at him. "What really happened up there, Nick?" Kate asked.

He made a face and carefully shook his head. "The man I had with me, Mr. Walker, he's a delivery man. He drives groceries to the store and so on. He was running late and tried to make up some time. While he sped in the direction of Ashfordly, the local bus stopped had just finished taking on the last passengers from Whitby for today. It was a various collection of people, hikers, a few old couples, and a young family and…" Nick averted his gaze from the green landscape and turned to face his wife with a serious expression. "Kate, a small group consisting of ten children and their teacher was on it, they were going to camp outside and have a field trip tomorrow on the moors," he said sadly.

Kate blinked at the horrible news given by her husband. "Nick, no," she whispered.

He nodded; he didn't like it any more than she did. "None of them are dying of what I can gather but some of them are rather seriously injured, you really need to take a look at them," he informed her.

"Did he ram the bus?" she questioned.

"Yes, but it wasn't entirely his fault Kate," Nick returned.

She turned to him, waiting for him to continue.

"When he neared a hill, a drunken man on a bike suddenly lost control and wiggled out in front of him. Mr. Walker had no other choice but to spin the wheel in order to avoid him. He came over the hill on the wrong side of the road when the bus turned up from the other direction," he explained.

Her anger directed at the delivery man lessened somewhat after the explanation. "Poor man," she mumbled as they spotted the bus.

OOOOOO

Minutes before, Sgt. Blaketon sturdily got out of the police car, his features set in stone as he took in the damages around him. The bus was lying halfway into the ditch and a demolished delivery truck seemed stuck to the front of it. Children were crying from within the bus and all around were him injured people, either sat on the road, next to the vehicle, or in the grass. He crinkled his nose at the situation and cast a glance up in the bus; a man that appeared to be dead lay sagged over the wheel. He narrowed his eyes and strode over to the door, squeezing himself in through the small opening as the door's hinges had been bended.

"Bellamy!" he shouted, his voice dripping with authority.

The police constable removed his arm around the woman he'd been sitting next to and straightened before turning around to face his superior officer.

"Sarge," he acknowledged with relief.

Blaketon fixed him with an angry glare. "Bellamy, what the blazes is going on here?" he questioned.

Phil pursed his lips together and shifted his eyes toward the floor before finally facing the sergeant. "I'm glad you're here, sir, but I'd preferred you'd be the ambulance coming for another round, or the doctor," he said.

"What's the situation?" Blaketon asked in a low voice.

"The bus driver is dead, most of the children are injured, and the extent varies, of what Nick and I could gather. Mr. Conrad, over there," Phil pointed at the back of the bus, "is worst off; I think he's got internal injuries. Then there are cuts and bruises, flesh wounds, take your pick, sarge," he reported seriously.

The sergeant appeared to go over the facts presented to him and nodded.

"The delivery man rode with Nick to Aidensfield, to get the doctor," Phil added.

Blaketon was just about to ask Bellamy something more when Nick and Kate walked into the bus. He frowned at the state Nick was in. "Rowan, what's happened to you?" he questioned sternly.

"He was in the bus when the driver of the Jaguar smashed into the rear of it," Phil filled in.

Blaketon looked at Nick and then at Phil, his lips curling in bitterly. "That explains what the car is doing back there. What it doesn't explain is how it could have ended up there in the first place," he pushed in a sharp voice.

Phil looked away and reached up to scratch his forehead. "He went past me, sarge, on the way here," the young constable explained.

"Past you," Blaketon exclaimed incredulously. "You didn't stop him? What kind of officer are you, Bellamy?" he scolded.

"You can't really blame Phil for that, sarge, there was nothing he could have done," Nick tried diplomatically.

"I'm surprised you see it like that Rowan you could have been killed, along with the rest of the passengers," Blaketon replied angrily.

Phil gulped, knowing his next statement would send him to night duty for at least a week. "There is one other thing, sergeant. The man that drove the Jaguar… when I went up to see if he was all right, he was gone," he said sheepishly.

"Gone?" Blaketon echoed loudly. "What do you mean gone? He can't just disappear."

"I fear he has wandered off on the moors," Phil explained.

"Great," Blaketon muttered.

OOOOOO

Dr. Alex Ferrenby smiled politely to Mrs. Henderson, who was the last of Kate's patients for the day and sighed as the door closed behind her.

'Had it always been so hectic?' he wondered briefly as he let a hand unconsciously slide over his face. He had been so used to having Kate around now that he'd obviously taken her for granted. 'Maybe I'm getting too old for this,' he mulled.

Alex rose from the chair and walked over to retrieve his coat and then lock the place up before he headed over to the accident site, to see if there was anything he could do to help.

OOOOOO

3/9

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – All Right is a Relative Word **

OOOOOO

Dr. Kate Rowan was both worried and annoyed when it came to her husband. He was hurt more than he let on. It was the way he held himself, the way his complexion had paled and the slow movements that gave him away. Unable to be at two or more places at one time, she'd been forced to ride to the hospital with a badly injured patient, leaving Nick at the site while Phil Bellamy and a couple of volunteers helped ferrying the mildly injured people with car to the hospital to get them checked out.

She reported the injuries, relaying them to the doctors and surgeons back at Ashfordly General Hospital and made sure everyone had been taken care of before she finally got under way again. Kate chuckled sarcastically under her breath. Earlier in the day she'd pictured her and Nick having a quiet evening, drinking wine together next to the fire. Now she wasn't even sure if he would be home with her or if he would be admitted to the hospital and she would end up alone, dog-tired, in a cold bed.

OOOOOO

As the sun slowly set behind the moors, only a handful of people remained. Nick breathed a sigh of relief and carefully settled down at the side of the road, completely exhausted. He noted wearily that a car parked not far from him and recognized Doctor Ferrenby who started walking straight up to him with a concerned look on his face.

Nick rose unsteadily to his feet and Alex gently reached out to help him.

"Alex, I'm sorry, I should've been next to the bus and make sure that everyone…" he began but was interrupted by the old doctor.

"You are going nowhere, except perhaps the hospital, Nick," Alex said in a stern voice, leaving no room for discussion.

"Just give me a moment and I'll be fine," Nick protested weakly.

Alex ignored him and gently tugged at his arm, pulling him toward the car. He opened the passenger door and motioned for the young constable to sit down.

Nick nodded slightly and slowly eased himself down, inhaling sharply when he ducked his head into the car.

"Let me have a look at you," Alex said softly and reached for his medical bag.

Nick miserably let his head come to rest against the backrest of the car seat and saw a white Herald speeding down the road. He barely registered that Alex tried to talk to him as he saw his wife park her car a few meters behind and strode up to them with a murderous look on her face.

She nodded a silent thank you to Alex before turning her full attention to her husband. She leaned in and glared at him. "Nick Rowan, I'm going to kill you," she said angrily but he could easily hear the concern and worry in her voice.

"Don't you remember the Hippocratic oath?" Nick quipped with a tired but genuine smile playing on his lips.

She couldn't help but smile back and took the wet, disinfected, cloth that Alex held out for her. "Please Nick, you scared the life out of me; I was worried about you and I still am," she said seriously as she pressed the cloth to his forehead, above his left temple.

"Ouch," he hissed.

Kate smiled. "Serves you right for putting me through this," she returned.

He knitted his brows and closed his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the dull headache that had been building up while she dabbed the gash, cleaning it.

"Nick?" Kate said softly, sounding worried.

He opened his eyes to look at her, uncomprehending.

"I asked where you hurt," she clarified.

"My left wrist and my side," he replied truthfully.

Alex, who had stood behind his colleague, turned to walk around the car. "I think we should take him to the hospital, Kate, now," he said. Nick didn't like the tone in his voice.

He looked up at his wife who had a serious expression on her face. She reached into her own medical bag and retrieved a fresh bandage, handing it to Nick. "Here, press this to your forehead," she said and moved around to the back door to get into the car.

"I'm in, Alex, let's go," Kate urged.

OOOOOO

Claude Greengrass walked up to the bar and sat down heavily. "I think the road has finally been cleared," he informed, mentioning for George to fill up a pint of beer.

"It's awful," Gina piped up as she came from the kitchen with a couple of new bottles of scotch. "A friend of mine passed earlier today and she said it looked like a war zone," she added.

"I heard there were a lot of children on the bus today, and hikers," George said, handing the beer to Greengrass.

The man standing next to Claude suddenly spoke up. "My wife was at the surgery earlier today when PC Rowan stumbled into the waiting area. She said he looked awful, all bloodied," he filled in.

George frowned. "Was Nick on the bus?" he questioned.

"No, I don't think so," Claude returned. "Anyway, it was the delivery car that went over on the wrong side and nicked the bus," he explained.

"Nicked?" Gina echoed. "It bloody crashed into it, Claude, there's not much left of it," she said, fixing him with a glare.

"Yeah, I heard Mr. Baker down at the grocery store complaining about being out of stock," George confirmed.

"Doesn't makes sense, the delivery man, what's his name? …Walker, he's always been reliable before," Claude said taking a sip of his beer.

"Unlike some other people," the farmer muttered.

"Come again?" Greengrass said.

George smiled slightly before turning serious. "There must be something more to it," he mused.

OOOOOO

Dr. Ferrenby gently gripped Kate's elbow as she started to walk after the stretcher carrying her husband. Alex kept his grip until the doors closed behind the doctor and nurse that whisked Nick away. "Let them do their job, Kate," he said softly.

"But I need to…" she trailed off looking at the serious, but kind, expression on his face. She turned around and hugged the police helmet in her arms, letting her chin come to rest on it.

Alex walked up to stand next to her, reaching out to place his hand on her shoulder.

A single tear escaped her eye as she stared at the door in front of her. "I need to know that he's all right, Alex. He's all I've got, I love him," she said with a slight quiver in her normally strong voice.

"It's going to be all right, Kate, we can see him in a minute," he encouraged.

"We are both doctors, Alex. The symptoms he has could very well be signs of an internal bleeding, the colour of his skin…" She let the meaning of her words hang in the air, placing a hand in front of her mouth.

Dr. Ferrenby made a face; in this case Kate knew too much. Sometimes it was a curse to be a doctor. "Let's sit down," he said. "It's not getting better standing around here thinking the worst."

OOOOOO

4/9

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – Waiting for News **

OOOOOO

George Ward glanced at the watch, it was getting late. Everywhere he went in the pub he could hear about the accident, people guessing or thinking they knew what had happened. As he went over to the fireplace the door swung open and PC Bellamy, together with a few farmers who'd volunteered to help out, walked in and headed straight for the bar.

George briskly made his way back to the counter as the tired men sat down next to Greengrass. He poured four pints of beer and handed them out. "It's on the house," he said simply.

The corner of Phil's lips curled slightly upwards despite the tiredness he felt and gratefully accepted the beer. He loosened his tie and adjusted his uniform shirt, not caring if Blaketon saw him drinking in it or not. It had been one of those days where he couldn't care less about that.

"Now, spill," Gina said as she joined her uncle behind the counter.

George leaned forward. "How's Nick doing?" he asked, concerned.

Phil raised his gaze from the beer and pursed his lips into a thin line of displeasure. "I don't know; Kate and Dr. Ferrenby took him to the hospital," he said seriously, unable to hide the worry in his voice. "If I were to go by the look on Kate's face, things where not so good," he added.

No one said anything as the news sunk in. It was George who finally broke the silence. "Tell me, what really happened up there," he said. "And what happened to Rowan," he added.

"It was that bloody idiot, Fowley, again," Mr. Matheson, one of the volunteering farmers, said over the rim of his pint. "Apparently he was out on his bike, wiggling down the road."

"Yeah," Mr. Dowley added. "That old drunk was no doubt on his way back home from his daily visits to Mrs. Winston."

"The widow?" Gina looked at the farmer incredulously. "They got something together?" she asked cheerfully.

Claude glanced over at the young woman with an annoyed look on his face. "I reckon that chap had always had a thing for the old witch," he let on sarcastically.

"Claude, sounds to me like you're jealous?" Gina teased lightly with a smirk.

"Huh, there's nothing to be jealous about, I can assure you," he replied.

"I don't know about that, Claude," George said quizzically and turned to his niece. "Claude and, the old witch, got on well together until he tried to nick her entire supply of port wine," he explained.

The corner of Greengrasses mouth twitched lightly before he huffed nervously. "You know, you shouldn't believe everything your uncle says," he returned.

George steered the conversation back on track. "You were saying?" he asked.

Matheson frowned.

"About Fowley," the pub host clarified.

"He ended up with a demolished bike after he'd almost gotten killed by the delivery car. Apparently he was so drunk he couldn't steer in a straight line and, Walker, who drives the delivery car, had no choice but to spin the wheel to avoid crashing into him," Matheson finished bitterly as he placed his empty pint on the counter.

Phil sighed, staring deep into his half-empty glass. "Unfortunately, he had built up such a speed that he lost control of the vehicle and veered out on the wrong side of the road. The bus driver, who was coming over the hillock, had no chance to see him," he explained tiredly and swept the remaining contents down his throat.

"Nick saw the whole thing. He reported the accident and begin to check for wounded," Phil continued before he was interrupted by Gina.

"Did anyone die?" she asked as the young constable put down his empty glass on the counter. As he looked like he could use another one she reached for it and tapped it full again.

He nodded silently, sadly. "A couple of people, the bus driver for example, there was nothing that could be done for him," the young constable replied.

"So, he wasn't directly involved in the accident?" George asked confused, talking about Nick.

Phil gave him a bitter laugh and accepted the refilled pint. "No, not exactly, that he is in hospital is entirely my fault," he explained.

"How could it be your fault?" Gina wondered.

"I was supposed to prevent further accidents and…" he trailed off, growing frustrated at the whole thing. "…there was this Jaguar coming up behind me. I tried to tell him, signal to him, but he didn't care. He gesticulated at me to move out of his way, almost tore my bumper off," he said angrily as he recalled the annoyed look on the other driver's face. "Upon nearing the accident site, I drove to the side of the road and he went past me, floored the accelerator and then…bang. Right into the back of the bus," he finished.

Gina crossed her arms over her chest, her features annoyed and angered. "Where is that idiot now?" she questioned.

"That's the thing," Bellamy added dejectedly as he rubbed his tired eyes. "He disappeared from the site, wandered off somewhere on the moors. A few people went to look for him but…"

"He can't survive up there all alone," George protested. "He must be injured, maybe disoriented."

"I know, I know," Phil replied. "But there's nothing that can be done until tomorrow."

OOOOOO

Kate stared at the clock hanging on the wall opposite her. It had been over an hour and she hadn't heard anything. The waiting was slowly killing her. She shifted slightly in the uncomfortable plastic chair and turned her head toward Dr. Ferrenby, who was sat next to her.

"Alex, I appreciate your support but you really needn't to stay," she said softly.

"I'm not leaving, end of discussion," he said supportively.

Kate smiled faintly and then whirled around as she heard the door opening to her right. She instantly got up as the doctor who had taken Nick away, came walking toward them.

"Dr. Ferrenby," he acknowledged politely and then turned to Kate. "Dr. Rowan, is it?" he asked.

Kate nodded. She'd only seen the man occasionally in the corridor before, even though she'd been there regularly. Ashfordly General was a rather large hospital.

He reached out to shake her hand. "I'm Doctor Stevens…"

"How's Nick," she interrupted, worriedly.

The doctor looked at her, his expression far too serious for her liking. "Your husband is very lucky. He has a rather nasty head wound, but he isn't concussed. His left wrist is swollen but tightly wrapped to reduce it, and there are no broken bones," he explained.

Kate couldn't stand it any longer; she didn't care if he thought she was too straight forward. "Internal injuries?" she asked.

Dr. Stevens shook his head and Kate let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"No, Dr. Rowan, there's no damage to any of the organs and the x-ray showed no broken or fractured ribs, but the area is swollen," he informed her.

"Hematoma?" She asked almost afraid of the answer.

He nodded slightly. "He needs complete bed rest; the impact must have been severe," the doctor said.

Kate looked down at the floor, absorbing the answers she'd been given.

"Provided he keeps still, it's not too serious but it's there and very painful, as I'm sure you know. I'd like to keep him a couple of days just to be on the safe side but there really shouldn't be any complications," he finished.

Kate nodded. "If he takes it easy," she said under her breath but loud enough for Alex to hear, since he was standing next to her.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly but said nothing.

Kate looked at Doctor Stevens. "Can we see him?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, I don't see why not, but keep in mind he needs to rest," he cautioned and motioned for her and Alex to follow him.

A couple of minutes later they stopped next to the last bed in a row.

"I'll leave you to it," the doctor said softly. Kate hardly heard him; her focus was entirely on Nick.

She didn't know if she should cry or laugh at seeing her husband. He was pale and his features seemed etched with pain, even though his eyes remained closed. An IV was firmly attached to his right arm and she could see that his torso had been wrapped under the thin hospital shirt.

"Oh, Nick," she whispered as she walked up to his bedside and gently leaned in to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

Nick blinked his eyes open and smiled faintly. "Hi," he said in a strained voice.

She tenderly removed a strand of hair from his forehead and sat down next to him. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Ask me that later, Kate," he returned softly and looked past her. "Hello, Alex," he greeted.

"Hello, Nick," the old doctor returned.

"The way you two look, one might think you've been to a funeral," Nick said lightly. "How's everyone else doing?"

"Frankly, right now I don't care," Kate returned with a mixture of worry, relief and anger in her voice. "Do you know how afraid I've been?"

"Kate, I'm all right," he said softly, trying to reassure her.

"If you were all right, Nick Rowan, you'd be home with me right now, not lying in hospital," she returned.

His lips curled slightly upward at the fieriness in her voice. "Well, then I suppose there's no wine next to the fire tonight," he said cheekily.

OOOOOO

5/9

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Hope and Trouble **

OOOOOO

Sgt. Blaketon walked briskly down from his office and out into the duty room, annoyed at seeing Phil's seat empty. He glanced at the large clock hanging on the wall behind Alf and sighed. The young constable was running late; the clock had already passed eight o'clock in the morning. As he turned to stride back to his office, the door opened and a hastily dressed PC Bellamy scrambled in.

Blaketon fixed the constable with a fierce glare, causing him to temporarily stop dead in his tracks.

"Bellamy," he called out loudly, continuing in a low and threatening voice. "I want to see you in my office, now."

Phil placed his helmet on the desk and followed with heavy steps as his sergeant turned on his heels. "Right away, sarge," he acknowledged.

Alf frowned at the unlucky expression on Phil's face as he passed. He turned around to make sure that the door had been closed behind them and then opened the upper drawer of his desk, retrieving a cookie.

OOOOOO

Blaketon sat down behind his desk and clasped his hands together in front of him. He glared at the constable before him and noticed with satisfaction that Bellamy squirmed slightly under the scrutiny. When he finally opened his mouth it was in a low and cautious voice that held no room for argument.

"Maybe it wasn't so wise to tell half the population of Aidensfield that you failed in your duties last night, Bellamy."

"I'm sorry, sarge," Phil returned regretfully.

"We're lucky if no one decides to press charges at your negligence," Blaketon continued raising his voice.

Phil looked down at the floor.

"It's bad enough that, Rowan, got injured. And it will get even worse if we don't find the driver of that sports car," he scolded as he got up from his chair and passed his subordinate, regarding him with a chilly stare.

Alf jumped slightly as the door to the office opened and hastily threw the small cookie package into the desk drawer, wiped his hands on his pants and folded the newspaper in front of him.

"Ventress!" Blaketon's sharp voice carried over the duty room. "Rustle up some people and organize a search party up at the moors," he commanded.

"Aye, sarge," Alf acknowledged.

"And whatever you do, don't stop until the driver is found," he finished angrily.

Alf grimaced as the door slammed shut. "Obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he deduced unhappily.

OOOOOO

Gordon Lee placed the newspaper down on the table and got up from his chair, heading over to the kitchen window, as a car pulled up outside the house.

Moments later, his bruised and battered wife entered with their son, Harry, whom she'd picked up at the hospital. The little boy was recuperating nicely from the bus accident but was nursing a mild concussion, and hadn't spoken much since the accident had occurred the day before.

Sara Lee knelt in front of her son and adjusted his shirt, took off his cap and kissed him gently on the cheek. "There you go, honey, why don't you get up to your room and rest for a bit like the doctor instructed and I'll be up shortly with some hot chocolate," she said encouragingly.

The little boy nodded and slowly headed for the stairs.

Sara looked at him sadly and moved to stand as her husband joined her.

"That, Pat Fowley, should have his brain reorganized," Gordon Lee spat. The malice creeping into his voice as he spoke made Sara shiver.

"Gordon, please, let it be," she begged. "It's not getting any better, it wouldn't make any difference."

The farmer locked eyes with his wife. "He could've killed you both and he takes no notice of it," he returned angrily and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" she hollered after him.

OOOOOO

Dr. Ferrenby looked up from the medical book he was studying as he heard a key being inserted in the outer door. He hastily checked his wristwatch and then glanced out in the corridor as the sound of clicking heels drew nearer.

"Good day, Kate," he said as the young doctor appeared in his doorway.

"Good day, Alex," she greeted.

"I'll take most of the patients today, Kate," he said kindly. "You have enough to think about. How's Nick doing?"

She sighed and narrowed her eyes, looking rather annoyed. "That depends on whose version you want," she offered.

The corner of his lips twisted in amusement.

"In my opinion he's doing better. However, if you ask him, he's fine," she added.

"Well, then I'm glad he's feeling better," Alex returned diplomatically.

Kate snorted. "I'll head up to High Cottage Farm and see to Mrs. Winston, to follow up on her new medication. And on the way back I figured I'd drop in on the Lee's and see to Harry. I heard both he and Sara were released earlier this morning. I want to make sure they are all right," she explained.

"Sounds reasonable enough," Alex said. "I'll see to things here and expect you back in the late afternoon."

OOOOOO

Sgt. Blaketon sighed heavily in frustration as he overlooked the area where the missing driver was expected to be. The moors were a nightmare to search and things weren't exactly simplified by the fact that there would only be a couple of hours left of daylight and then they had to call it a day, not daring to search in the dark, afraid someone else would get lost out there. He glanced up at the heavily clouded sky and unconsciously wrapped the coat tighter around himself before he started to head back for his car. He just hoped they'd find the driver soon, because if they didn't, it would be a disaster.

'If PC Bellamy had seen to it right away, this whole matter wouldn't have arisen,' he thought glumly and huffed in annoyance.

Blaketon stopped a few meters from his car as PC Ventress pulled up with the other police car next to his own. He frowned deeply, wondering what it was all about.

"Ventress, after all the years in the force, one would think you knew the regulations by now. You do not leave the police station unattended!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry, sarge, but I've trying to reach you over the radio for at least half an hour," he explained calmly, not taking notice of the glare he was receiving. "A Sergeant McKinley called; he said it was urgent that he spoke to you."

Blaketon nodded and walked past Ventress, reaching his car.

"Sarge?" Alf questioned curiously. "Do you know what it's all about?"

"We put out an APB on the Jaguar, the fact that the sergeant from York calls tells me my suspicions where correct. It is stolen," he returned and got into his car, slamming the door shut. "Oversee this, Ventress and don't come back until you find him. The man is not only involved in the accident but probably in some sort of ring smuggling of fancy sports cars as well."

Alf nodded and watched his superior officer drive away before lazily turning toward the moors scanning the area for any sign of PC Bellamy.

A bit further away, nearing the pine forest, at the end of the moors, Phil Bellamy glanced around gloomily. "Come on," he mumbled. "Where are you?"

Walking into the woods and not paying too much attention to where he put his feet, he caught his foot under a root and ungraciously ended up on the ground, barely managing to break the fall with his hands. He clenched his right hand to a fist and slammed it in the ground.

Alf chuckled as he walked up from behind his younger colleague and reached out a hand to help him up. "You know there is a saying…" he began lightly.

"I don't want to hear it," Phil returned annoyed.

"Maybe you want to hear this," Alf said with a smile as he helped his colleague up. "Sgt McKinley from York, called and he said that it was of uttermost importance that he spoke to Sgt Blaketon. Apparently it looks like our friend out here is involved in something shady, involving fancy sports cars."

"Great," Phil mumbled.

"Hello?" a small voice piped up from nearby, causing both officers to whirl around.

"Hello? Is somebody there?" Phil returned with a frown, glancing at Alf.

There was a rustling in the low vegetation at the edge of the pine forest before a wet and shabby man took a few steps forward.

There was no mistake; it was in fact the man they'd been looking for. His posh clothing, apart from being torn and bloodied, was soaked, he'd no doubt taken a fall into the small river a bit further down.

Alf slowly walked up to the man. "We've been looking for you," he informed kindly. "Can you tell me your name?"

"I…" he began hesitantly. "…I don't know."

OOOOOO

6/9

To be continued.

There you go; another one. Please leave a review; it's so nice to hear from you ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – Recuperation and Explanation **

OOOOOO

Kate Rowan drove up to Sara and Gordon Lee's house, killed the engine, grabbed her medical bag and headed toward the door.

As she neared it opened, revealing Sara. "Hello, Dr. Rowan," she said with a polite smile.

"Hello, Sara," Kate returned. "May I come in?"

"Of course," she said and stepped aside. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I've come from High Cottage Farm and I thought I'd pop in on my way back," she explained lightly. "How are you holding up?"

Sara moved into the kitchen and filled the kettle. "Tea?" she asked.

Kate nodded. "Yes, thank you," she replied and sat down at the table, studying the bruised and battered woman in front of her. She still hadn't answered Kate's question.

"I'm doing fine," Sara reassured her. "It's Harry I'm worried about. Doctor Rowan, he hardly eats and he didn't get much sleep at the hospital. He's usually so happy and full of life, now he's just sitting on his own and I haven't seen him smile more than once," she explained.

"Sara, it was a horrible accident, it's traumatic enough for adults to see dead and gravely injured people; for a kid it can be devastating. You really need to give him time," she said softly.

"You think that's all? It tears me apart seeing him like this," the woman admitted as she placed two steaming cups of tea on the table and then joined Kate.

Kate gently placed a hand on Sara's shoulder. "It will be alright; give him some time, it only happened two days ago. You'll see that everything is going to be just fine," Kate reassured her.

Sara looked up at the kind woman with appreciation. "Thank you for your kind words," she replied but the smile on her lips didn't reach her eyes.

Kate took a sip of the tea and leaned forward. "Sara, is there something else that's bothering you?" she asked, worried about the other woman.

"It's Gordon, I'm afraid he's going to do something stupid," she whispered.

Kate frowned. "What do you mean?" she wondered.

"Pat Fowley," Sara managed. "I hope he doesn't run in to Pat Fowley. You see he blames him entirely for the accident."

OOOOOO

"Well done, Bellamy, Ventress," Sgt Blaketon complimented as the two officers walked through the entrance door and into the duty room.

"Thank you, sarge," Phil said as he slumped down in his chair with his coat still on, earning a glare from his sergeant.

The corner of Alf's mouth twitched lightly as he shrugged out of his coat, hung it on the hook and took off his helmet. A look of satisfaction spread on his weather-beaten face as he moved in the direction of tea pot.

The sturdy sergeant sat down at the edge of Bellamy's desk and crossed his arms over his chest. "So, how long does he has to stay at the hospital?" he questioned.

"I don't know, sarge, the doctor couldn't tell," Phil answered.

Blaketon snorted. "Amnesia," he said in disbelief. "I want one of you over there and make sure that he doesn't make a run for it."

Alf came back into the duty room with a steaming cup of tea, having heard the conversation. "He isn't making it up. The lad has amnesia, can't even tell his own name. They want to keep him at least overnight to make sure he's alright," he explained.

"Well, I don't care," Blaketon thundered impatiently. "I had a call from Sgt McKinley in York. The Jaguar belongs to a retired judge up in Scotland, and is one of the many cars that a gang of car smugglers has managed to get their hands on recently. Luckily, they haven't appeared on our patch, until now. The police in Whitby…" he trailed off as Alf opened a new box of cookies.

"The police in Whitby and the CID have had look-outs for over a month but no concrete evidence has ever been found against the driver of the Jaguar, a Mr. John Huntington, and his associates," Blaketon finished sternly.

"Until now," Alf guessed.

"Until now," the sergeant echoed. "That's why I need to have one of you at the hospital, to make sure he isn't getting away. I'd tell, Rowan, but I don't think his wife would appreciate him watching over a car thief when being admitted," he finished sourly.

Feeling both the eyes of his superior and Alf, Phil sighed heavily and grabbed his helmet. "I'll take the first watch," he volunteered.

OOOOOO

"Thanks," Nick said in appreciation as a nurse helped him raise his bed.

"You're welcome, PC Rowan," she returned kindly. "Just call if there's anything more you want or need."

As the nurse departed, Kate came around the corner. He smiled slyly. "Finally, a good looking doctor," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

She narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Have you been trying to charm your way out of here?" she wondered.

"No," he looked at her innocently as she sat down next to him on the bedside. "I've behaved," he replied mischievously.

Kate couldn't help but smile as she leaned in to hug him gently but got serious as she heard him hiss.

She studied him for a moment, taking in the healthier colour of his skin and noticed him being more alert, almost back to normal. "You're looking much better now, Nick," she said happily.

"Ready for you to take me home," he returned cheekily.

She gave him an incredulous look. "Nice try, but I've spoken to your doctor and he wants to keep you at least until tomorrow," Kate informed him. "And as much as I want you near me, I agree with him."

He made a face. "Doctors, sticking together are you?" he said.

She levelled her gaze with his and stole a kiss. "Just like the police," she whispered.

"So," he began, slightly out of breath. "Have they found the driver of the Jaguar?"

Kate nodded. "They took him here earlier. He's suffering from hypothermia and amnesia," she explained.

Nick breathed a sigh of relief. "How's Phil doing? I know he's blaming himself for what happened," he said softly.

"I'm sure he's getting over it," Kate replied but it was clear to Nick that she actually blamed his colleague.

"Kate, it wasn't Phil's fault. What was he supposed to do?" he asked.

"I don't know… something. Nick, you could have died and I'm not sure I could live on without you," she said earnestly, feeling her eyes start to water.

"Hey," Nick said, embracing her gently. "I'm not going to leave you, not now, not ever. You're wrong if you think you're going to get rid of me that easily", he replied soothingly.

"Promise me that, Nick, please, promise me," she said.

OOOOOO

7/9

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – Let it go**

OOOOOO

It was after lunch the next day when PC Bellamy parked the police car outside the entrance of Ashfordly General Hospital. He switched off the engine and then yawned, rubbing his forehead, before reaching over to the passenger side to retrieve his helmet.

He'd totally wasted almost a whole night totally wasted in the corridor outside the car smuggler's room, and when Alf had finally relieved him, he'd gotten no sleep at all. He felt the beginnings of a headache as he stepped into the hospital and started to walk briskly towards the ward in which they were keeping the delivery man.

Sgt Blaketon was on the warpath and demanded that someone was going to pay for the accident so Phil had quickly slipped out of the station to avoid any further outbursts coming from his superior and volunteered to talk to the delivery driver once again. Phil almost felt sorry for the guy because it wasn't really his fault either. It was a tricky business this accident.

A nurse looked up from the counter as he neared. "Can I help you constable?" she asked politely.

"Yes, I need a word with Mr. Brad Walker," he said.

Within a minute he was standing next to the man's bed.

Walker turned to look at him and Bellamy couldn't help but grimace at the bruised and battered side of his face.

"It doesn't hurt much," he assured him.

"Mr. Walker, I'm sorry to disturb you but I need to go over the facts again," Phil began apologetically.

The delivery man pursed his lips into a thin line of displeasure but said nothing, he just nodded distractedly.

"Could you start from the beginning, please," Phil said softly.

"I was running late so I stepped on the accelerator to catch up. There was no one on the road; everything was going smoothly, until that bicyclist arrived. He was drunk…" Brad Walker began.

OOOOOO

Nick Rowan shifted slightly in his hospital bed. His injuries still hurt, but he was feeling much better. He hated being in hospitals as a patient, and especially being confined to a hospital bed. He was bored out of his mind staring at the walls, listening to the complaints of the man in the next bed and the constant chattering of the nurses. He sighed in frustration and leaned over to the night stand to get his hands on the newspaper.

A soft knock at the end of his bed caused him to turn his head in that direction.

"Hi, Nick," Phil said happily.

A smile broke across Rowan's face. "Hi, Phil. Have you come to take me away from this boring place?" he asked.

The smile disappeared from his colleague's face as he walked over to sit down in the visitor chair. "Nice try, Nick, but you know I can't," he replied kindly.

Nick made a face. "Too bad," he returned dryly.

"I've been here half the night guarding the driver of the Jaguar," Phil said sourly.

"Oh, you've found him then?" Nick asked curiously, even though Kate had told him earlier.

"Yeah," Phil chuckled sarcastically. "After hours of searching the moors he just turned up right in front of me."

"Sarge is happy then?" Nick said grinning at the annoyance in Phil's voice.

"He got a call from York; apparently the Jaguar had been reported missing. Turns out our mystery driver is running a little illegal business in Whitby, involving car thefts," Phil finished dryly. "And now Blaketon's afraid the driver's going to sneak out of the hospital right under our noses," he added.

Nick raised one eyebrow at the statement but said nothing.

Phil sighed, looking nervous and remorseful all of a sudden. "Look, Nick, about the accident," he began seriously.

Nick frowned. "What about it?" he questioned, having a feeling where the conversation was going.

"I'm sorry. If I'd paid more attention to my work you wouldn't have to be here," he said.

"Stop it," Nick said darkly. "I don't want to hear it, Phil. No one could have prevented what happened, not you, not anyone," he reasoned.

Phil looked at his hands but Nick waited until his friend looked up and then locked eyes with him. "What were you supposed to have done?" Nick asked angrily. "Forced him off the road?"

His colleague made a face.

"Let it go, Phil. I'm not blaming you. No one should be blaming you," Nick said softly and a smile once again broke across his face. "Of course, if you'd wanted to make things easier, you could have cuffed the idiot to the steering wheel, would have saved you a lot of trouble," he added teasingly.

OOOOOO

At the Aidensfield Arms, Gordon Lee nodded soberly at Gina as she walked over with his third pint of beer. The barmaid glanced at the gloomy trio at the table. "You're a cheerful bunch, aren't you," Gina said cheekily.

Lee stared after her as she returned to the bar and then vanished into the kitchen. "Did you find that old fool, Fowley?" he muttered darkly to his friend, who was sitting next to him.

"He wasn't home last night," he replied succinctly.

"Who does he think he is?" Lee questioned angrily. "He killed people, milling around with his stupid bike. He could have killed both my wife and my son."

George Ward looked up as the chatter suddenly died out. He noted unhappily that Pat Fowley had just appeared on his doorstep. "Here comes trouble," he muttered under his breath just as Gina came back from the kitchen.

"Is that him?" she questioned curiously.

"I think you better call the police," George returned, indirectly answering her.

OOOOOO

"Finally," Nick exclaimed as Kate walked up to his bed.

He was sitting on the bedside, fully clothed, waiting for her to take him home.

Kate looked at him amusedly as she leaned in to give him a kiss. "I'm sorry, love, I got held up," she said apologetically.

He narrowed his eyes and fixed her with a suspicious glance. "Shall we leave then?" he asked and moved to stand.

Kate instantly gripped his arm, hindering him. "Not so fast," she cautioned.

"Kate," Nick whined. "I've been waiting for you for ages. I'm done here, signed the papers and collected my medication," he filled in.

She reached up to touch his forehead and then traced his cheek and jawline with her fingers. "I just want to make sure you're all right," she said softly.

"I'm fine, Kate," he reassured. "You know what makes me feel even better?"

She raised one eyebrow slightly as he looked at her enigmatically. "To get away from here," he finished.

Kate's smile widened as she took his arm into hers. "Don't think for a minute that you'll be allowed to do anything strenuous, Nick Rowan. I want you in bed," she admonished.

"Do you?" he returned playfully.

OOOOOO

"You bastard!" Gordon Lee shouted furiously as he grabbed Pat Fowley by the collar.

Claude Greengrass took the statement as his token to leave, setting his empty pint down carefully on the counter and easing off the chair.

"Where are you going, Claude?" George asked.

"Oh, I don't know, this might get ugly," he said as he excused himself.

Half the guests of the pub where now standing up and involved in the fight that originated between Pat Fowley and Gordon Lee.

"Oi!" Gina shouted and ducked behind the counter as a pint came flying her way.

OOOOOO

"What's going on at the pub?" Nick asked suspiciously as they neared, seeing both Dr. Ferrenby's car the police car just outside.

Kate slowed the car and pulled up. "I don't know, Alex's car is here," she said.

Without a word Nick slowly got out of the car as Bellamy came through the door with a battered farmer in handcuffs.

"Phil?" he questioned. "What' going on?"

"This one decided to take the law into his own hands for a while," Phil offered, his voice slightly irritated.

Kate stared at the man, recognising him as Gordon Lee, Sara Lee's husband. "She was afraid something like this would happen," she mumbled.

"Who?" Nick asked in confusion as he turned to face his wife.

"Sara Lee," Kate explained. "I went to see her and her son yesterday and she feared her husband would try and hurt Fowley."

"Phil, is Pat Fowley around?" Nick asked.

His colleague unceremoniously slammed door of the police car shut behind the farmer and headed back towards the pub. "In there," Phil confirmed. "Dr. Ferrenby is patching him up as we speak."

Kate angrily walked back toward the car to retrieve her medical bag. "I better help him out," she said.

"Is it bad?" Nick asked as he followed Phil into the pub.

"Well, see for yourself," he replied.

The furniture was wrecked, a large painting hung loosely on the wall and several broken glasses lay on the floor. Gina sat on her knees in the middle of the chaos, trying to clean up some of the mess, and George was keeping an eye of two remorseful farmers sitting next to a broken table, each of them sporting a collection of bruises. Nick glanced around as he heard a low moan and saw Alex Ferrenby trying to clean a rather nasty looking wound on Pat Fowley's forehead.

"Sit still," the old doctor said firmly as his patient squirmed.

"Phil, do you need some help?" Nick asked, assessing the situation.

"Absolutely out of question!" Kate admonished sternly as she walked past them, having heard the last bit of the conversation.

"Alex, have you had time to look at these two?" Nick asked, not taking notice of his wife.

The old doctor looked up in surprise at the sound of Nick's voice. "In a moment," he replied.

Kate walked up to Alex, locking eyes with him and the look on her face told him everything, she was furious. "I'll do that," she volunteered to her colleague. "The sooner we get out of here the better," she added angrily, glaring at her husband.

"Come on, Kate," Nick returned huffily, returning the glare.

Not wanting to be on the wrong side of the doctor's fury, Phil patted Nick on the shoulder. "I'll handle it, don't worry," he said.

"How are you going to transport both Gordon Lee and Pat Fowley to the station on your own?" he questioned.

"Don't you worry about that, Nick, go home and get some rest," his colleague returned kindly.

OOOOOO

_8/9_

_To be continued. _

_There you go, only one chapter left. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – You are Cordially Invited **

OOOOOO

A soft knock on the door roused Nick from his light sleep. He tiredly blinked his eyes open and bent down to pick up the fallen police report he'd been studying. Annoyed at himself for falling asleep in the middle of the day in the first place, he got up from the chair in the living room, wrapped his nightgown tightly around himself, and padded over to see who was at the door.

"Alex?" Nick asked, surprised. "I'm sorry but Kate's not home."

Dr. Ferrenby smiled. "It's all right, Nick," he said as he walked in and took off his hat. "I came to invite you both to dinner on Friday. I know Kate likes to plan things so I figured I'd ask a few days early," the good doctor explained.

"Well, I haven't heard anything," Nick offered as he walked into the kitchen to make some tea.

"Sounds great," Alex returned happily as he sat down at the kitchen table. "How are you holding up?"

Nick managed a polite smile as he placed the kettle on the stove. "If I had a penny for every time someone's popped that question," he returned softly.

Alex chuckled. "The villagers have come to like their new police constable; you'll have to forgive them," he said.

"I'm fine," Nick answered sincerely and glanced through the window as he heard a car outside.

A few moments later, Kate stepped through the door. "Oh, what a day," she said tiredly as she shrugged out of her coat. "How have you been?" she asked, trailing off as she spotted her colleague sitting in their kitchen.

"Alex?" she said, surprised, and then suddenly turned serious. "Has something happened?"

"No, no, Kate, I'm just here to invite the two of you to dinner," he reassured her.

She breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Nick.

"On Friday," he clarified.

She nodded and placing her medical bag on the counter and then walking over to the table and sitting down opposite Alex as Nick placed two cups on the table.

"Sounds great, Alex, we'll be there," she said cheerfully.

The old doctor nodded in delight as he took a sip of the tea. "What's this I hear about the driver of that Jaguar, a John Huntington?" Alex asked curiously, focusing on Nick.

"The village gossip?" Nick asked impishly as he sat down between the two doctors.

"He is part of a group that specializes in car thefts. The police have been searching for any connection between his small car repair service in Whitby and the missing sports cars in York, and some parts of Scotland, for quite some time. The car he was driving was the latest exclusive piece they'd got their hands on. He and his partners will be brought to justice and the cars returned to their respective owners," Nick explained.

Kate frowned and then looked at him suspiciously. "You know an awful lot for being off duty and supposed to be resting," she said.

Nick raised his eyebrows but said nothing at the look he was receiving.

"If I hear you've been out…" Kate began.

"I haven't set foot outside the door," he returned, mildly annoyed. "I actually feel asleep in the arm chair reading police reports."

Alex looked down at the table, quite amused by their conversation.

"The reason I know is because, Phil, came by earlier to tell me," Nick explained.

Kate opened her mouth as if to say something as Alex started to rise from the chair.

"Thank you for the tea, I'll see you both on Friday then," he said softly.

"Thanks, Alex," Kate said. "I'll pop in early tomorrow, to finish up some paperwork."

"You do that, Kate, I think I'll head down to the river and see if I can catch something," Ferrenby returned. "Take care, Nick."

OOOOOO

Gina slowly got up from the floor and threw the dirty rag in the bucket, standing a little further away, as George walked up to her with a cold soft drink.

"I don't believe it," she exclaimed. "We actually managed to get everything cleaned up and ready in two days."

Her uncle smiled, tiredly, but happily. "We're a great team," he said.

"Yeah, I guess we are," she returned softly as there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" George hollered.

Brad Walker walked through with a serious expression on his pale face. "Hello, George, Gina," he greeted in a subdued voice.

"Brad," George acknowledged albeit a bit surprised. "Have you escaped the hospital or did they throw you out?"

That elicited a faint smile. "They gave me a clean bill of health. Still feel a bit stiff and sore but otherwise…" he trailed off as he sat down next to the bar.

"What do you want to have? It's on the house," George offered kindly.

"Just a pint, please," he replied distractedly. "Look, I just came by to say that, after everything that's happened…I can't do the job any longer," he said.

Gina stared at him, amazed. "You're quitting?" she questioned in disbelief. "Could have happened to anybody," she offered trying to cheer him up.

He let out a low and bitter chuckle. "Well, now it happened to me and I am the one who's going to have to live with the fact that I'm partly responsible for a serious accident," the delivery man replied somberly.

"Well, I'm sorry to see you leave," George said, handing over the pint. "But I understand and if that's what you want, I'll respect that."

"So, where to now then?" Gina popped the question they both wanted to know.

Walker shrugged. "South, I guess," he offered.

"Cheers," George saluted.

They all raised their glasses as the door opened and several regulars came through.

"Well, look at the place," Greengrass said with a smile. "After what happened with Fowley, I doubted you would be open until next week."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Claude," George returned smugly.

"Oh, no, no, no one could be happier than me," the old crook assured him.

Gina leaned forward over the counter and Claude frowned, leaning forward too.

"I hear you're up to something?" she said.

Feigning innocence he gave her a sheepish smile. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on, Claude," George teased. "Mostyn saw you up on the moors together with some hikers."

"I'm not doing anything illegal," he complained. "I'm only showing people around…guiding them."

Gina crossed her arms. "And they pay you for it," she wondered aloud.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that. I'm just telling them about the great battles that took place up there," he protested.

George huffed. "Battles…what battles?" he questioned. "If Blaketon finds out…"

"Who's going to tell him?" Claude asked hesitantly. "I mean, Nick isn't around at the moment."

OOOOOO

Alex Ferrenby looked at the door as there was a soft knock on it. He shrugged out of his apron and put the wine bottle on the decorated table as he went past it. The old doctor made his way over to open the door and smiled as he saw Kate and Nick standing close to each other just outside. Kate stepped in and hugged him gently and handed him a bouquet of flowers.

"Hello, Alex," she said softly.

"Hello," he said happily in appreciation.

"Hello, Alex," Nick echoed as he came in and closed the door.

"Nick, you're looking healthy," the old doctor greeted.

The young constable indeed looked healthy. If Alex hadn't known what he'd been through he wouldn't have guessed. His movements were perhaps a little stiff but otherwise he looked his normal self.

"Thanks," Nick said with a smile as he carefully shrugged out of his jacket, mindful of his side.

"When do you return to work?" Alex asked curiously.

Nick pulled a half smirk. "Tomorrow," he said and waited for the inevitable reaction from Kate and he wasn't let down.

She turned around to look at him. "Absolutely not," she admonished.

"I'm sorry," Nick said amused. "Did I say that out loud?"

Kate lightly slapped him on the shoulder as she softened. "Very funny. If I see you in the duty room…" she threatened but didn't really put anything to it.

"So," Nick began, feeling the need to switch subject. "How was the vacation, Alex?"

"It was wonderful," the doctor beamed and gestured for them to sit down at the table while he went to get the main course from the oven. "I'd forgotten what it was like not to be on duty," he hollered from the kitchen.

Kate and Nick shared a look.

"I met up with an old friend of mine that I haven't seen since…it must have been five years ago," he said as he sat down with them. "We went fishing, talked about life and death and everything in between," he added.

Kate smiled softly as she watched Nick dig into the main course. "Well, sounds like you've had a great time," she replied.

"Yes, I most definitely did," he said and looked from Kate to Nick and then back again. "But I heard you two had a bit of trouble on your hands while I was away," he said seriously.

Nick started to chuckle but stopped short as pain shot through his sore side.

"If I had known the dangers lurking around this sleepy little home village of mine I'm not sure I would have agreed to return," Kate said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Didn't someone kidnap you?" Alex questioned, looking at Kate.

"Yes, a Mr. Milner, poor man," Kate said sadly.

"Poor man," Nick echoed between two bites. "He could have killed you."

Kate pointed a finger at her husband. "It was you he wanted revenge on," she protested.

Feeling the need to explain himself, Nick put down his fork and straightened in his chair. "Mr. Milner had a granddaughter, Claire, whom he and his wife took care of as her father had died and her mother had taken off with another man," Nick filled in.

Kate looked intently at him as if hearing it for the first time. Perhaps she really was because she had been so shaken up the first time.

"We got a call about a domestic dispute one late night," he said and turned to Kate. "You were working late at the hospital."

Kate met his eyes sadly; she still remembered the old man's confused and tired words, and how he'd tried to let go of everything.

"Anyway, when we arrived we found a young woman, bloodied, with a knife in hand hovering over a man. There was nothing we could do for him. It was too late, his eyes where all glazed over and his hands weakly gripped at his abdomen; she'd cut him open and it didn't look like she was sorry for it," Nick said darkly.

Kate shivered at the description.

"I arrested her, gave the court a full statement of what had happened, and she was sentenced to prison. Her grandparents were devastated and argued for her release, saying that he deserved what he got for being so mean to her. However, the request for her release fell on deaf ears," Nick finished and looked from Alex to Kate.

"Apparently, Mrs. Milner couldn't handle the grief of what had happened and, combined with her bad health, she died a year ago. Then, a couple of months later, the granddaughter committed suicide, at the age of twenty-two," Kate filled in.

Alex was about to say something but Kate continued. "He told me he'd nothing more to live for and wanted to die but he couldn't, not yet. He was going to track down Nick first and have him pay for what he'd caused," she said gloomily, casting a glance at her husband who gently placed his hand over hers.

"He said he'd seen us together and found it unfair that Nick should be happy with me," she explained.

"So he kidnapped Kate instead," Nick stated darkly. "He was going to kill her."

Alex shook his head in disbelief. "Tragic," he said, his voice no more than a whisper. "What happened to him?"

"After Kate was safe, he was taken to hospital; he has about six months left to live," Nick answered.

"Poor man," Alex said in a subdued voice.

For a moment no one said anything, they just ate in silence.

"Well," Dr. Ferrenby finally said, breaking the silence. "I hope you liked it."

"Oh yes, Alex, it was delicious, but I'm so full up, I don't think I can eat more," Kate said softly.

"You going to have to, I'm afraid, because I'm just about to get the dessert," he replied in delight.

OOOOOO

Sara Lee walked into the police station and hesitantly rang the bell as the duty room was deserted. A few moments later, Phil turned up from the kitchen with a steaming cup of tea in his hand.

"Mrs. Lee," he acknowledged kindly. "Have you come to get your husband and take him home?"

She nodded sheepishly. "Yes, Constable Bellamy," she replied.

He waved her in and then indicated for her to follow as he walked further into the station, heading for the holding cells. As they reached the third cell on the right, Bellamy stopped and inserted the key.

Sara's heart skipped a beat as she saw her husband, sitting on the small bunk with his elbows on his knees. She took in his bruised face and torn jacket and swallowed.

Gordon Lee stood up as Bellamy walked in and Sara remained in the doorway. "Am I free to go?" he asked.

Phil nodded. "You're lucky, Pat Fowley didn't want to report it further," he replied.

Mr. Lee nodded thoughtfully.

"It was a tragic accident, Mr. Lee. To harm Mr. Fowley and take out your frustration on him because of what happened to your wife and son is not fair," Phil told him seriously.

Gordon looked up to face the constable, seemingly regretful of his actions. "I believe you're right," he agreed.

"Just don't do something like that again in the near future; we don't want you here occupying a cell," Phil replied.

OOOOOO

Alex put down a bowl with fruit and cream in front of his guests and then joined them. "Then I heard the roles were reversed," he said.

Kate snorted. "I had been in York on a medical conference and when I came home Nick had vanished. He was nowhere to be found. I called the station, I searched the house and the garage, and I looked everywhere," she said raising her voice slightly at the memory.

Nick gave her a half smirk. "Well, at least you didn't have to spend the night in a cellar together with a drunken Claude Greengrass and George Ward, cuffed with your own handcuffs," he pointed out.

Alex looked from Nick to Kate amusedly.

I sat up in the kitchen half the night waiting for any news about what had happened then I think I fell asleep with my head on the kitchen table," she complained.

"I was forced to listen to Claude half the night rambling about who hid what in the neighbourhood. It did wonders for my headache," Nick returned.

Kate turned to him and narrowed her eyes. "You said you were fine," she said in astonishment.

Nick hung his head slightly and sighed. "I said I had had worse playing soccer with the guys on the beat in London," he corrected and reached for the fruit.

Kate turned to Alex. "The delivery man found them in the morning as he was about to make a delivery. Sergeant Blaketon phoned me and told me Nick had been found at the Aidensfield Arms," she said and cast a glance at her husband. "But he didn't say you had a rather nasty head wound."

Nick shrugged. "Rifle butt," he explained.

Alex made a face. "Sounds like you've had enough excitement to last a year," he said and broke into a grin. "And I thought it was me who had an exciting vacation!"

Kate and Nick shared a soft chuckle and leaned in to kiss each other.

"I'd say that the excitement is enough for a life time," Kate said.

OOOOOO

Blaketon and McKinley stopped outside the ward and waited for the doctor to give the car thief a quick examination and give his okay to the transfer. They didn't have to wait long until an older man with thick glasses and grey hair walked up to them. "Sergeant Blaketon?" he asked.

"That would be me," he said.

"Mr. Huntington is well enough to be moved but please consider that he's been through an ordeal and that he is still slightly confused," the doctor informed him.

"If he hadn't been speeding with a stolen car he wouldn't have crashed into the bus or ended up injuring one of my officers and himself in the process," Sergeant returned loudly in a no nonsense tone.

The doctor pursed his lips in a thin line but said nothing at the harsh words he'd just heard.

"Is he ready to travel?" Sergeant McKinley spoke up next to his equal in Ashfordly.

The doctor turned to him. "In a minute, I'll fetch him," he said.

OOOOOO

It was late when Kate and Nick said goodbye to Alex and headed home. Nick slid a hand around Kate's shoulder and she sneaked a hand around his middle. They looked at each other, their eyes sparkling as he stopped and cupped her head and she responded by leaning into him. They closed their eyes as their lips met.

"I love you Nick Rowan," Kate said softly.

"I love you too, Kate," he whispered.

OOOOOO

The end


End file.
